The Story ofJack and Elli
by Kathy1
Summary: This is a continuation to (No Title)


Chapter one- A pretty normal day, so far.  
  
Elli looked in sadness at her burnt meat loaf.  
"I can cook cakes, cookies and pie, but not meat loaf,"she scowled. She threw her towel onto the kitchen counter and walked to the main room of the bakery.   
"Hello, Elii" Jeff greeted her with a sparkle in his eyes and ultimate niceness in his tone,"beautiful morning, isn't it?" He pointed to the window.   
  
Outside the birds were chirping and the sun was shining brightly on the brick road outside. Elli gazed out, then back at Jeff. She liked Jeff. He was always so nice. But the weird part was, he was her guardian because her parents died years ago. He was in their will to take care of Elli if something happened. But there was definetly some attraction there. She smiled and stroked her shaggy brown hair, finding that it was singed.  
  
Chapter 2-Someone new.  
  
Jack yawned as the mayor showed him around the town. So far, dullsville. They'd been practically nowhere, just saying, "This is the ranch, this is the vineyard," and they never actullay went in. Flower Bud Village used to seem so cool when he was a kid. They walked into the town, hearing the birds chirped like hell.  
"They better not wake me up in the morning," he thought.  
  
While they walked past they flower shop, Jack's brown eyes perked up. A girl!  
"Come to Lillia's Flower Shop for all your gardening needs!" She exclaimed, her red eyes shining.  
"She's so beautiful," Jack thought. He winked after they left. They walked past a quaint little cottage building.  
"This is the bakery," the mayor said in delight, as if he'd been there many a time. Jack looked through the blue-curtained window, and saw a shaggy-haired figure with his/her head drooping. He furrowed his brow.  
"Weird."  
  
Elli lifted her head from the table.   
"I can't make MEAT LOAF!" She shouted in her brain. And looked back at Jeff who was dealing with a customer. She looked at the window, but instead of seeing a bird singing she saw a hunk (if you could see past all the sweat in his face) staring back at her. She blushed and looked back at the checkered table.She saw him walking away, striding like an angel, she sighed.  
"I wish I could get a guy like him, not just 40-year-old Jeff," she thought quietly, acting as if Jeff could read her mind.  
  
Chapter 3-Girl's day.  
  
Elli skipped along with her picnic basket to the mountain's where she and Popuri liked to eat the goodies from the bakery. While passing by the new guy's farm, she caught a glimpse of him brushing a horse.  
"He's nice too," she thought and smiled.   
"Hi, Elli!" She snapped out of her daze and turned her gaze to Popuri, waiting under a tree with a flower in her hand. Elli rushed to her.  
"Hi, Popuri!" She exclaimed. Elli sat down near Popuri while grabbing some cookies from the basket and handing them to Popuri. "Just made them this morning, along with some," she shuddered,"meat loaf."   
Popuri made a face, "You didn't bring that, did you?"  
Elii shook her head.  
  
From there on, they talked, you know, girl talk. But then something of interest sparked up.  
"Did you see that new guy?" Popuri asked while chomping on some pie.  
"The guy with the blue hat, yeah." Elli said, acting uninterested.  
"Talk about a hunk," Popuri giggled. "I met him yesterday. I think he likes me."  
Elli wasn't suprised. Popuri was beautiful. Her pink hair curled around her face perfectly and her red eyes were always sparkling. She had an infectious laugh, and everybody loved her. "That's great."  
  
Chapter 4- A visit.  
  
Elli stared intently as her grandma taught her how to knit. Elli loved her grandma and her lessons, but she'd rather be doing something funner, like riding horses with Ann, or picking flowers with Popuri. She heard footsteps and looked at the owner. It was the new guy. He was going into the store! She rushed in, leaving her grandma confused.   
  
Jack walked in the bakery. It was cozy in here. There was a baking smell that always filled his house before the accident. He smiled and wanted to stay in this place forever. He heard a bell and looked at the door. The shaggy-haired girl was standing there, looking sort of flushed.   
She smiled, "Welcome to the bakery."  
Jack thought her smile was pretty. "Umm...I would like to buy a cake, for my ummm..... well, for my own house warming gift." He actullay felt nervous.  
"Well, that's what this place is for, hehe buying stuff," she rushed to the counter and grabbed a cake, "Careful taking this back home."  
Jack turned to leave.  
"WAIT!" The girl called. She rushed to him. "Everytime you buy a cake, you get a sticker on this card. Once you fill up this card, you get a raffle ticket for the end of the year."  
"Thanks," Jack mumbled, looking at the card. With that, there bell dinged and he was gone.  
  
Chapter 5- Seeing the girls (not face to face).  
  
Jack strolled down the street, whistling as he walked, hands in his pockets. He had tons of extra spending money after harvesting his cabbages and turnips. He passed by the flower shop, looking for the pink-haired girl. She was outside watering....something.  
"Hey," he exclaimed, walking to her, "I believe we haven't been properly introduced, even though I saw you yesterday." ((OK, OK, I know this doesn't REALLY happen in the game but WHO CARES))  
"Oh yeah,"the girl smiled,"I'm Popuri, daughter of the owner of the florist shop, and I LOVE flowers. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge." She laughed a beautiful laugh and stuck out her hand," You would be.....?"  
"Jack, new owner of the farm." He shook her hand with a firm grasp.  
Popuri blushed. "I have to go, I promised a friend I'd find this caterpillar for her and she doesn't like lateness, bye!" She rushed off, acting a bit shy.  
  
Jack walked down the street, looking at the few buildings in the village.  
"Hey, you," a deep voice called out from behind him. Jack turned around.  
"Yeah?" Jack asked, looking at the owner of the voice. He was dark skinned with a purple bandanna wrapped around his most likely bald head.  
"Ever heard of the flower festival?" The guy asked, supporting a bunch of pamphlets under his arm.  
Jack shook his head. "No, I'm new here actullay so I wouldn't."  
"Well, it's a festival to celebrate..... something, but you have to vote for a Goddess of that festival. There are five girls to choose from." He grabbed a pamphlet from under his arm and handed it to Jack. "This is a pamhplet of the girls and their pictures, why they want to be Goddess, and why they would be a good Goddess."  
Jack flipped through the pamphlet and saw Popuri, the shaggy-haired girl who was apparently named Popuri, and 3 other girls.  
"They take this seriously," Jack said in amazement.  
"Yeah," the guy said," But it's worth it to see them dance. Well I gotta go. My name is Kai by the way."  
"I'm Jack," he said,"See ya."  
  
Jack sat down at his kitchen table, going through the pamhplet. It looked kinda like this.  
  
A picture of Popuri  
Popuri is the daughter of the owner of the florist shop. She loves flowers and all things pink. She wants to be the Goddess of the Flower Festival because she wants to wear the flower dress that the Goddess wears. Why she thinks she would be a good Goddess: "I'll make sure flowers are EVERYWHERE!"  
  
A picture of Elli.  
Elli works in the bakery with the bakery master, Jeff. She loves milk and eggs and she likes to bake. She wants to be Goddess of the flower festival because she can eat all the treats that the Goddess can eat at the festival. Why she thinks she'll be a good Goddess: I can make all the food for the festivals.  
  
A picture of a pretty girl with blond streaks name Karen.  
Karen is the daughter of the owner of the vineyard. She loves grapes and likes starry nights at the beach. Why she wants to be Goddess of the Flower Festival:"Ummm....I don't really want to be the Goddess." Why she thinks she would be a good Goddess: "Well, I can give everybody wine.....for a price of course."  
  
A picture of a happy girl with braids named Ann.  
Ann is the daughter of the owner of the stables. She loves animals and is an animal expert. She wants to be the Goddess of the Flower Festival because she wants her dad to see her since her mom was the Goddess   
once. Why she thinks she would be a good Goddess: "I would make sure all the animals are taken care of."   
  
A picture of a girl with glasses and a book named Maria.   
Maria is the mayor's daughter and the receptionist of the library. She loves books and bugs. She wants to be Goddess of the Flower Festival so she can dance with somebody. Why she thinks she would be a good Goddess: "I would make sure everybody goes to church."  
  
Jack closed the pamphlet and yawned. Some of those girls were pretty nice looking. He defintely had to sleep on his decision.  
  
Chapter 6- The festival.  
  
"No pretty birdy, don't fly away home...." Jack murmured in his sleep. He rolled over on his side, facing his alarm clock. He opened an eye and looked at his sleep-disturber with it's glowing numbers reading 9:23...  
"AHHHHHH!!!!" Jack jumped out of bed,"I slept in." He went over to his calender. "And it's the FESTIVAL!" He landed with a thump on the floor and wrestled with his sheets. "Stupid Martha Stewart sheets from Zellers!"   
  
Jack quickly got dressed and slapped on some of his best cologne (the manly man smell of pigs, chicks dig it!). He kicked the door open and heard a yelp as his dog, Cocoa, flew across the lawn.  
"Cocoa, stop sleeping by the door!" He picked up his winded animal and set him in it's dog house. "Sorry..."   
He ran across the field again with his water bucket. "Why can't potatoes grow WITHOUT water." He quickly watered his potatoes and ran to the entrance of the farm.   
"Bye all!" He called to his dog and horse. Already he had winded his dog and broke his horse's leg.  
  
Elli weeped into her white sleeve. She wasn't the Goddess again! She looked over at Karen, smiling all smugly with a bottle of wine.  
"I knew it," she said drunkly," I knew I would be Godd-"hiccup"ess again."  
"KAREN!" Ann shook Karen's shoulders," Sober up! We're making our entrance in 30 minutes!"  
"WAIT!" Maria ran over with a small bottle in her hand," I found this in Karen's vest pocket! It's this tonic that almost instantly cures drunkness ((I know this would never exist, but OH WELL)). Pour it in her mouth!"  
Ann took the tonic out of Maria's hands and was about to use it when Ann glared over at the bookworm. "Maria, how do you know?"  
"Ummmm...w-w-well," Maria stuttered," Uh- It says on the bottle!"  
  
SOBER-YOU-UP  
Makes you sobre almost instantly!  
User entitles responsibilility not to sue for any   
stomach pain. headaches, diareha, internal   
bleeding, liver problems, brain tumours, heart   
problems, or bad breath.  
  
"BAD BREATH! KAREN'S GOING TO DIE. WHAT KIND OF CRAP IS THIS!" Ann shrieked.  
"It works though....." Maria said quietly.  
"Fine," Ann said and poured a few drops down Karen's neck (she had fallen asleep).  
Karen's head fell back and she stopped breathing. ann looked at Maria. Just then Karen's head snapped up.  
"Huh, what. What's going on?" She looked at everybody then looked at her dress. "Ohhh...right. The Goddess thing."  
  
"I don't get it," Elli thought, "Karen didn't even WANT to be Goddess. And it was everything in the world to me...and trying to make meatloaf."  
Popuri walked over to Elli and put a hand on her shoulder. "You O.K.?"  
"Yeah. I guess."  
The door to the dressing room opened and the mayor's wife walked in. "Alright girls get ready!"  
The girls lined up while Karen stayed back.  
"See you later!" Popuri called to Karen. Karen waved.  
  
Outside in the square, Jack paced, hoping Popuri wasn't the queen so he could dance. And if not, that Karen girl was pretty hot. Then, the music started playing and the girls walked out. Popuri was one of them! Karen walked out, looking finnnne. He smiled as she walked by.  
"Thanks for voting for me," she whispered with a wink. Jack was still smiling, but he was more confused now.  
He went to go talk to all the girls and he recieved flowers from all of them.   
"Here you go," said Elli quietly, "Wish for something nice."  
  
Elli felt depressed as she handed her flower to Jack. First, she wasn't the Goddess, and now she wasn't going to get picked to dance. She saw the look in Jack's eyes as he recieved the flower from her. Even the old wrinkly Potion Shop dealer was better than dancing alone. Well, maybe not. Poor Karen.  
"All right everybody! Choose your dance partners!" Elli looked up hopefully, in case anybody came up to her. There was somebody! Jack was walking right to her! But a slight swerve in his step led right to Popuri.   
"Stupid Elli, trying to get your hopes up." She thought.  
  
  



End file.
